Mower decks have been designed that are convertible between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 entitled “Mower Having a Mower Deck Adapted for Selective Mulching or Non-Mulching Modes” relates to a mower deck that can be converted between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. The conversion may be done without using tools, and without separately attaching or detaching components on the deck. The convertible mower deck enables an operator to avoid the inconvenience of having to stop mowing to either remove or install a mulch kit. The convertible mower deck has adjustable baffles between adjacent cutting chambers that can be moved to an open position in which grass clippings move between the cutting chambers and out through a discharge opening, or to a closed position in which grass clippings are mulched by restricting their movement between cutting chambers and blocking the discharge opening. The pivoting baffles may be moved to either the open position or the closed position with a handle attached to the top surface of the deck.
In the mower deck shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358, each pivoting baffle between adjacent cutting chambers includes a pair of plates that pivot on generally vertical axes, and a single plate over the discharge opening that pivots on a horizontal axis. The pivoting baffles may be linked together with a slot/follower linkage so that they open and close in proper synchronization. A convertible mower deck is needed having a simplified linkage between the pivoting baffles; i.e., a linkage having fewer parts and reduced cost.
The mower deck of U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 has a fixed baffle that extends from the pivot point of the right outer pivoting baffle to the discharge opening. To provide good performance in the mulching mode, the fixed baffle may be positioned near the mower blade under the right side of the mower. As a result, the discharge opening of the mower deck may be significantly smaller than the discharge opening of a conventional mower deck having a similar overall width. A convertible mower deck is needed that has a large discharge opening to maximize the quantity of clippings that may be discharged or collected, and to reduce the risk of build-up of grass clippings in or near the discharge opening.